Mario Kart C
Mario Kart C is the Display C's obligatory installment of ''Mario Kart'', developed by AM Studios specifically as a sequel to Mario Kart D. The installment focuses on themes of partnership, travel, and enhancement. Mario Kart C marks the return of the fan-favorite two-driver vehicle system introduced in ''Mario Kart: Double Dash''. The feature is off by default in the Singles mode, and on by default in Doubles. 25 years after the release of ''Super Mario Kart'', great pains have been taken to improve general complaints leveled against the series, especially in relation to its difficulty curve and luck-skill balance. Should we work on this game? Should AM Studios work on this game? Mario Kart C __TOC__ Gameplay | |} Mario Kart C controls like its predecessors. Singles vehicles allow drivers to choose either of their two items, depending on whether the shoulder or trigger is pressed. The purple Ultra Mini-Turbo returns from ''Mario Kart 8 Deluxe''. Halfpipes, gliders, underwater and antigravity driving, and ziplining return, and can be activated by passing through certain pads, rings, and zones. Of greatest note is the Doubles vehicle feature. Two players can choose to cooperate before a match by sharing a vehicle, and being able to switch between the front and back seats at will. The front seat is for steering, and the back seat for item use. Up to 12 karts may share the track at a time, making 24-driver races and battles possible. Each kart also has a layout, whether front-wheel, rear-wheel, or four-wheel drive; this modifies which player, if not both, performs Tricks and controls the vehicle's pitch while gliding and underwater. To reward effective teamwork over Singles vehicles' complete control, Doubles forms of vehicles usually have higher stats within reason. Characters The full character roster has been revealed, though it may be augmented later through DLC and additional character skins. (Fancier table design to come.) Items The item system is completely revamped in Mario Kart C. When drivers hit an Item Box, they receive a random item in the first empty slot. However, even though items are still determined by a weighted random function, Singles drivers can often now choose between using either of two items, detaching the near-complete control of luck from the item system and giving players more options. The item selection process is also less primitive. In addition to being based on the driver's rank and the relative distribution of other vehicles, there is also an attempt to factor in fairness; a score based on how fair the race has been to the driver is factored into the item determinant. Items themselves are also generally rebalanced according to the skill-luck balance necessary to succeed with them. As a simple example, Green Shells cause a longer flip-out animation than the homing Red Shells. Courses Courses are now located within different kingdoms based on their theme. Courses can be sorted by cup or mode, greater kingdom, and game of origin. Iron Mountain in the Wooded Kingdom and Lightningrod Stadium in the Ruined Kingdom are new Grand Prix and Battle courses, respectively. WII DK Summit in the Snow Kingdom and GCN Rainbow Road in the Kingdom return as Grand Prix courses. Modes Grand Prix Battle Time Trials VS Race Online Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Racing Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Mario Kart (series) Category:Mario Kart Games Category:Single Player Games Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Cooperative Games Category:AgentMuffin Category:AM Studios Category:Display C Category:Sports Games Category:Mario Sports Games